Strawberry Buttercup Yum Yum
by GintokisGirl95
Summary: Another Katsura/Gintoki...I'm not good at summaries, but please read. Review if you like, too! :D


Strawberry Buttercup Yum Yum

'_Strawberry Seeree's, limited edition strawberry chocolate coating!' _A voice of a seemingly pretty woman's voice came across the television, teasing him with the delectable looks of the new product. '_Get yours today at your local supermarket!'_

"Hmm..." Gin said out loud, watching the enticing infomercial with interest. "The real question is, 'would it taste the same as strawberry milk, with a hint of peanut butter?' Or would it taste like some nasty crap the company introduced to people to show the 'new and hip' thing nowadays? Ugh...I don't know...but everyone knows that the reddish colouring in food is mashed beetles, right?"

'_Beatles,' _he thought, '_like John and Paul and George and...who's that other guy...? ...why would they be mashed and turned into red dye?_'

"That's gross. Besides, who wants to think of four people being crushed and put into food? To have musical talent or something...? Disgusting!"

Despite arguing with himself internally, he came to the conclusion that he wanted to taste the possible goodness of the product.

Gin shut off the TV and and crawled back into his room in the complete darkness, careful not to slip into Kagura's room...on accident. We all know how she gets when she's upset...

The next morning; the best morning...for Gin. It was his day, possibly the only day to get the sugary sweet he's been thinking of all night, dreaming of in his sleep. He just wished to eat it, once and for all, to get his mind off of the damn thing! He pulled on his white kimono and threw on his boots, sighing as he noticed Kagura walk into the Yorozuya household with a satisfied look on her face, licking her fingers happily.

"Mmm, Gin-chan! The new Seeree's is soooo tasty!" Kagura teased, waving the pink coloured empty bag of hers in his face. Unbeknownst to her, Gin was already on the way out, hopefully to get his own fun-sized bag. Hopefully.

"Glad you like it. Now leave me alone; I'll be back." He whisked past her, opening the door and looking back, only to glance at Kagura's puzzled face.

"Ah-ha! So I see. You're going to get that stuff, aren't you?"

"Does it matter?" He asked. "How the hell did you get the money for it?"

"I stole it. While I was getting my sukonbu, simply. No one caught me, thank you very much!" She laughed. Gin's face dropped.

"No one caught you because you're just a little girl. No one's going to harm a little girl...just don't do it again. You might not be so lucky next time."

Kagura shrugged her shoulders, watching as he slammed the fragile door behind him.

'_Who would've thought that Gin-chan of all people cared about me...' _She shrugged again and was met with Sadaharu, licking her face and also engulfing it in his exceedingly large dog mouth.

"Eww, it stinks in here! Sadaharu, let me go!"

"Ugh..." Gin spat, waiting in line hesitantly, looking around for people he knew. There was no one; Maybe they've already got their own Seeree's? "God, this is frustrating! I've been waiting here for twenty minutes now!"

"Whoa, whoa, chill out, Danna!" Gin spun around, seeing Okita in front of him. "What's up? You looking for that Seeree's stuff?"

"Tell me there's some left in that store; it's driving me nuts to know that I'm standing _in a line _to get inside a store."

"From what I've seen, there are plenty. If all of these people are here for the Seeree's, then it may or may not be there anymore." Gin grimaced, then finally noticed Okita's swollen black eye.

"The hell happened to you, Oogushi-kun?"

"That China girl...she did it. I'm going to make her pay, and _wish _she hadn't done this in the first place!" He shouted, then ran off in the direction of the Yorozuya household, with a bazooka at hand, ready to 'pay' Kagura back.

"Did you talk about Seeree's? I'm here to get some, too." In front of his was the homeless Madao, Hasegawa.

"That's impossible. There's no way you could have any kind of money for that stuff. I surely don't!"

Hasegawa bellowed out a laugh, then turned in front of him as the line kept moving forward, at a quicker than slow pace. "I've won a few bucks at the pachinko today. I wouldn't call it lucky, but I actually won! Can you believe it?" He turned back to Gin and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him closer to his body. "Do you think that my luck would change?"

"Oh, I dunno; ask yourself that later when you go back to sleep at that doghouse...over there." Gin pointed at the small object. Madao squinted his eyes.

"That's my house!" He exclaimed, then ran to the his little 'home' and skedaddled off with it. Gin inched closer to the store; who was going to wat for him to come back and reclaim his spot?

A half an hour later...a half an hour of waiting and driving his mind crazy, thinking of the candies entering his mouth, he paused. The rack was empty; there was no more Seeree's!

"You've gotta...be kidding me!" Gin shouted, looking aroundthe _entire store _to check for the sweet treat, making sure that the clerk didn't save any for himself. "What the hell is going on here?"

"There isn't any more Seeree's...if that's what you're looking for, then I'm sorry." The light voiced woman said, running her fingers through her auburn hair, sighing as she averted her eyes back to him. "Maybe there is some down at another store?"

"Possibly." With that, he exited the market, and headed for a number of other stores...

...and none of them were in stock of the hot new treat.

Sad and upset, he walked back home, until he saw Hijikata sitting at a bench, eating something that's _not _covered with mayonnaise. Curiously, Gin inched over to him and barked into his ear, making the Shinsengumi member jump.

"Who the-" He turned around and seen the crimson-eyed man, and scoffed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing..." Gin peeked long enough to realise that he was lighting a cigarette and jamming it into his mouth. He snatched the cigarette and popped it into his own, taking a hit, then coughing with smoke puffs spewing out some. Hijikata laughed at him, pointing, with a scandalous grin on his face.

"Serves you right for taking my shit. You deserved it." Still coughing, he looked down at the slightly older chain smoker, then spied at the back he concealed in his jacket's pocket. The bag - the light pink bag that had a giant 's' that covered most of the bag. Quickly he grabbed it, and ran away, despite Hijikata's persistence for hounding him down.

He hid within a small alleyway that had garbage bags that blocked the front and back entrances, and two beige coloured apartment homes that was both in front and behind him. Gin laughed as he found himself staring back at a neatly folded package and as he unraveled the plastic wrapper, his grin widened happily. He had _finally_ got what he was looking for! He finally got the delicious treat!

Then it hit him. As soon as he dipped his hand in the bag to reach for the goodness, something wet and white and gooey touched his hand. It wasn't pink; just an egg white colour. And it smelled. Really bad.

"What the hell is this shi-" He pulled his fingers closer and gagged on the stench. It was...mayonnaise? In disgust, he threw the full Seeree's bag and wiped the disgusting substance off of his hands. "God, that's nasty as hell! Who does that?"

Suddenly, a light hand was extended before him and offered a single hand wipe. He took it, and without seeing the person's face, he thanked him and sat down on the cold ground.

"No problem. Next time, don't take other's things." The voice, to Gintoki, seemed familiar. Just who was it? He had an idea of the person, but couldn't quite put a finger on him. Until...

"What are you doing, hiding here, Zura? Heh...is someone after you again?" Gin chortled.

"Exactly so, but also not quite." Katsura removed his basket-like hat and faced his once war partner. "I seen you with that one of the Shinsengumi, and so I hid here before anybody could find me." 

Gin snorted, revealing a faint smile. "Your life sucks. ...where's that little monster?"

"Elizabeth is feeling a little sick. I asked her what she wanted from the store, and she told me that she wanted that Seeree's crap. So I got it for her; a bag for me and a bag for myself. Despite the fact that we both shouldn't eat any sweets...they aren't that bad." He pulled out an open bag of Seeree's out of his sleeve. "It seems there is only one left."

Despite his efforts, Katsura popped it into his mouth without warning, then smiled.

"I kinda know why you like strawberry stuff now, Gintoki." He said, his mouth full and his mouth showing content. Gin was upset, again. A full day with nothing. This isn't how it's supposed to be; not for him, at least. "Oh, there's one left!"

"You owe me, you know." Before eating it, Katsura paused, chocolate brown eyes staring at him in the dark. "You made me kiss you for milk. That's like prostitution, you know."

"I didn't pay you, did I? No, I did not. So...it's not. If you want to become a prostitute, then go to Yoshiwara and apply for a job there. I don't know if you'll get that many customers, though..."

"You blackmailed me! You're the one who wanted it, not me! Geez, you just want to turn me gay, don't you?" He shouted, standing up to show his fury.

"If I wanted to turn you gay, then I would be a homosexual, don't you think?" Katsura rolled his eyes, then shrugging his shoulders. "Forget that it even happened. ...who would've thought that you'd be so defensive over a little kiss."

"I'm not being defensive, I'm just stating a fact. If you liked me so much, then why don't you tell me how you really feel?" Gin rubbed his temples, then sat back down.

"What, so you hate me now because I wanted a little kiss from you? It wasn't that bad, now was it?"

"...no."

"Lighten up, then. It's not like I was asking you for sex, right?"

Gin slowly nodded, then felt the need...to want that feeling again. The sweet taste of milk that lingered in his mouth, a beautiful kiss that he wished for, constantly infiltrating his dreams, Katsura's tongue filling his need of love and affection, something that he thought that he could live without. He wanted his light kisses to leave from his lips and trace down to his neck, and love him in ways no one ever has before. He wanted that, and yet...he was appalled by his desires.

"...I'm leaving." Once again, he rose to his feet and nearly left, then his former comrade grabbed his wrist and gently pulled it backwards.

"You just won't stop, will you? You dunce cap." Gin turned around, meeting with Katsura's soft smile, then becoming surprised after he shoved the last Seeree's he had in his bag and kissing him afterwards. He gave in to his longing, keeping his grip on his slim arms, kissing back and embracing him tenderly, slowly applying more pressure. They'd pull apart then come back together again, wishing to recreate the same experience the two had before, but better.

Gin pushed back to him and delved into his old friend's mouth, pushing some of the saccharine-filled treat. Katsura accepted it, silently smirking as a tongue entered and explored every part of his mouth. A tired yet excited moan escaped his throat, adding further to the urge to love that confided in the pit of each other's minds.

Katsura quickly pulled apart after he slightly heard footsteps. Right in front of them was Sougou, who took the bazooka he had at hand and aiming it towards them, shouting Katsura's name in detest.

"KAAAATSUUURAAA!" Okita screamed, pulling the trigger and forcing him to run.

"We should continue later, Gintoki!" He bravely laughed and ran off while Gin ducked down and hoped for the worst to come. Luckily, it missed him by a hair, so he arose one last time and walked away unscathed.

"That's it. I'm done; no more of that crap." Gin sighed, meeting with a worried Shinpachi and Kagura.

"Where were you? We were looking everywhere!" He smiled, running his fingers through Kagura's hair.

"I was just...walking." He lied. "So don't worry! I'm fine!"

_"Never again will I eat those mashed Beatles again. Poor guys. They didn't need to be treated that way."_

"...oh, Gin-san, I got you these while I was at the store; I thought you might like them." Shinpachi passed him a bag of Seeree's peanut butter cups, watching as Gin was a bit surprised and upset to get them.

"I DIDN'T HAVE TO GO THE EXTRA MILE AFTER ALL!"


End file.
